


Fallen

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spooning, Top Loki, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Loki just hurts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/gifts), [MissNefer (thorduna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304488) by [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula). 



So this was partly inspired by Indelible by AccursedSpatula, partly a response to a 'chained bottom Thor' suggestion from thorduna, and partly from my own fevered imagination...

 

Enjoy (hopefully)

 

 

And another animation...

 


End file.
